1st Rule of Fight Club Don't talk about Fight Club
by SSull2
Summary: Missing scene from the episode. It was in the 7th season, the one with Kathy Griffin. 'Member? Read and Review please.


Title: First Rule of Fight Club: Don't talk about Fight Club

Spoilers: Fight Club

Summary: Missing scene at the end of episode

Ratings: MT, MSR, PG-13, some cursing. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. CC/FOX owns everything and everyone

Amateur Wrestling Stadium

Kansas City, MO

Betty Templeton and Lulu Pfieffer saw each other and all hell broke loose. Mulder and Scully just looked at each other. They knew that nothing could be done now. Fists start flying, as well as chairs, and the twins were the cause of it all. Deep down inside, Mulder and Scully felt something stir. Mulder turned to his left and punched an unsuspecting audience member in the face. Scully saw him and gave a disgusting look, but Mulder didn't see it. He was wailing away on another person. Soon it was Scully's turn. "What the fuck!?" Someone punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. She fell to her knees and got her breath back. When she stood back up, she grabbed a chair and hit the person with it. "Take that asshole!"

Ten minutes went by when the police finally showed up. A few people were unconscious on the ground. The fighting stopped because Lulu got thrown out of the building by some random person. The paddy wagon showed up and was grabbing people by the dozens. It was like a scene from a hippie protest. Officer Wendel walked over to a guy slouched in the corner of the main floor. He was wearing a suit. "Must be the manager or something," Wendel said. The man groaned but didn't say anything more. His face was cut up bad and he had horrible bruises everywhere. "I'm sorry I missed this fight, it looked like a doozy." In the distance he heard someone shouting, Wendel looked over his shoulder and saw a small redhead yelling at one of his colleagues. "I am a federal agent. Lulu Pfieffer and Betty Templeton are the cause of this!" The officer she was talking to said something that Wendel couldn't hear. "I know I was fighting, but it's not what you think!" she said. After a moment, she looked around. Looking for someone? Something? "Where's my partner?" She wasn't really talking to anyone except herself. "Mulder? Mulder!" Wendel looked around himself. 'Who's Mulder?" he thought. He turned back to the man on the ground feeling for some ID. He found it in the man's breast pocket. 'Fox Mulder, FBI.' "I think I found Mulder… Ma'am, Ma'am! Your partner is here!" Wendel yelled loudly. Scully came running over not even acknowledging Wendel's presence. "Oh, Mulder! Are you okay? Mulder? Say something!" She moved a lock of hair out of his bruised face. He just groaned again. "Get a paramedic over here!" She was yelling at Wendel. He looked startled at first, but then ran to the closest EMT. "Scully turned back to Mulder, his jaw looked like someone colored in with purple markers. He opened his eyes slightly and tried to say something, but refrained when he noticed that he was in serious pain. "Mulder, don't try to talk, I think your jaw might be broken. Don't worry, the paramedics are coming." Just as she was finishing her sentence, two EMTs came over with their bag of supplies. "I am Agent Dana Scully, with the FBI. This is my partner, Fox Mulder. I think he has a broken jaw." The EMT nodded and started to look after him. The other one turned to Scully. "Ma'am, may I please examine you, you have a few cuts yourself that probably need stitches." Scully looked back at Mulder and hesitated. The EMT spoke again, "Ma'am, your partner will be okay. Jeff is really good. He will take care of Mr. Mulder." Scully looked back at the young woman. "Okay, but can I ride in the ambulance with him?" The EMT hesitated herself but then nodded the 'okay.' "Just as long as you let me check you out." Scully agreed.

Later that day, Scully strolled into the small cubicle in the ER where Mulder was staying. His eyes were closed, but she knew he was awake. "Hey Mulder." She grabbed his hand and started stroking it with her thumb. "The doctor said that they should be taking you up to the OR in a few minutes." He opened his eyes and gave her a look. He didn't have to talk in order to know what he wanted to say. "No, you need to get your jaw wired shut. It's a pretty bad break. And yes, you do need to stay overnight." He sighed and closed his eyes again. Scully just watched him. She combed his hair back. "I will be there when you wake up again." The doctor walked in and told them that it was time for Mulder to go. Scully walked with them the whole way there and sat down in the waiting room. After a half an hour, she decided to give Skinner the call.

The next day, Mulder was up and waiting for Scully to get to his room. He was refusing to eat the "smoothies" the nurses were giving him and they were not happy with him. Scully finally entered with a cup of coffee in hand. "Hey Mulder, I see you're up." He nodded and looked at the cup in her hand. "No, you can't have any coffee. I hear that you are refusing to eat." Mulder looked away. "You have to eat Mulder, you can't starve yourself until you're better." He sighed and looked in her eyes. "If you eat, you can go home." Mulder sat up a little straighter. "I figured that would get your attention. I will get the nurse." She walked out and a few minutes later came back with a glass full of a thick green liquid and a nurse in tow. Mulder looked at it and made a disgusted noise, but then remembered the reward for drinking it. Scully brought the straw to his lips and inserted the straw into the little hole in between his teeth. "Drink up, it's good for you." She winked at him, and as Mulder sipped, he frowned at the taste of the fowl liquid. As he drank, the nurse silently pulled out his IV. He downed the drink as fast as he could without choking on it or throwing up. When he was done, he pushed the glass away. He groaned what sounded like "done." Scully smiled and put the glass down. "Alright partner, let's get you dressed." Mulder smiled and threw the covers off of him. After 5 minutes, he was dressed and ready to go. Scully looked at him and smiled. His face was bruised and full of stitches, and his hair was disheveled, but she loved him anyways. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his forehead. He looked down at her and smiled again. He tried to give her a kiss back, but it didn't work out quite the same. "That's okay, Mulder, I'll let you make-up for you lack of kissage later." She winked at him again and waggled her eyebrows. He smiled and laughed. She grabbed his hand and walked down the hallway to the nurse's station with him so he could sign his release papers. "I guess I am going to be barking orders for a little while in the office, huh," Scully stated. Mulder mumbled something unintelligible, but Scully knew he was probably cursing her. "C'mon Mulder, we gotta get back home. I can't wait to leave this crazy town." With that, they walked out of the hospital, hailed a cab, and were on their way back to DC.


End file.
